russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by IBC Records. Albums 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: Jeffrey Remastered A Manila Sound (under IBC Records on April 25, 2013)' # Langit Na Naman (composer: Dennis Garcia) # Ibigay Mo Na (composer: Alex Catedrilla) # Very Special Love (composer: Michael Lloyd) # Nais Kong Malaman Mo (composer: Joey Abando) # Kasi Naman (composer: Ella del Rosario) # Di Mo Pansin (composer: Rey Valera) # Salawahan (composer: Constantino de Guzman) # Only Reminds Me of You (composers: Carl Sturken, Evan Rogers, St. Paul) # Kung Aminin Kong May Asawa Na Ako (composer: Dennis Garcia) # Ikaw Ang Aking Mahal (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon, Edward Rigor, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Pag-ibig Ko'y Ibang Iba (composers: Vic Sotto, Chito Ilacad) # Sumayaw, Sumunod (composer: Norman Caraan) 'Hans Mortel: Revival Kong Novelty (under IBC Records on April 28, 2013)' # Si Manloloko Moko (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) # Manok ni San Pedro (composer: Max Surban) # Bahandi (original) (composer: Lito Camo) # Kontraman (composer: Lito Camo) # Butse Kik (Yoyoy Villame) (composer: Yoyoy Villame) # Pangulong PNoy (original) (composer: Lito Camo) 'Tunog Kapinoy: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 1 (under IBC Records on November 1, 2013)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Superstar Circle (theme from Superstar Circle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Kung Mawawala Ka (theme from Frijolito) (composed by Ogie Alcasid) - Josh Santana #TODAS Kids (theme from TODAS Kids) (composed by DJ MOD) - TODAS Kids cast #Carita de Angel (theme from Carita de Angel) (composed by Paco Navarrete and Rafa Rodríguez) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Safe In The Arms Of Love (theme from Safe In The Arms of Love) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Whattaboys (theme from Whattaboys) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra #Dear Heart (theme from Dear Heart) (composed by Odette Quesada) - Nadine Lustre #Gayuma (theme from Abra Gayuma) (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra feat. Thyro Alfaro and Jeriko Aguilar #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by DJ MOD) - remix of DJ MOD TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Superstar Circle'' #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Frijolito'' #''TODAS Kids'' #''Carita de Angel'' #''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' #''Whattaboys'' #''Dear Heart'' #''Abra Gayuma'' #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 1:43 songs #Fool Again (composed by Freddie Saturno) - 1:43 #Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You (composd by Murys Ramirez) - The Lover's Melody #I Just Can't Let Go (Ambrosia) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - The Lover's Melody 'Eraserheads: The Return of the Band (under IBC Records on January 11, 2014)' This album composed of 7 revivals and 3 original songs. For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Video Killed The Radio Star (composer: Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) (music video) #Jeepney Lang (original) (composer: Ely Buendia and Marcus Adoro) (music video) #Manila (Hotdogs) (composer: Ely Buendia) #Pasensya Na (original) (composer: Raimund Marasigan) #Ako si Superman (composer: Rey Valera and Ely Buendia) (music video) #Paniwalaan Mo (composer: Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) #Kung Magkaibigan (composer: Ely Buendia) #Ikaw ang Miss Universe ng Buhay Ko (composer: Ely Buendia) #Sugod Lakas (original) (composer: Ely Buendia) #She's The One (Robbie Williams) (composer: Ely Buendia) 'Freshmen: The Boy Love (under IBC Records on January 20, 2014)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Dito sa Puso Ko (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Fool Again (composer: Freddie Saturno) #No One Else Comes Close (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Until Then (Gary Valenciano) (composer: Joey Generoso) (music video) #Ikaw Na (original) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Soledad (Westlife) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #When I See You Smile (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #After the Love Has Gone (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Kung Mawawala Ka (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (music video) #Every Now and Then (composer: Vehnee Saturno) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G! (under IBC Records on March 18, 2014)' Ten songs in English and three songs in Tagalog (including one song in Taglish). A teen music for Janella in categorizing as adult contemporary, pop, rock and eurodance sound in her style. For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Yesterday's Love (original song) (beautiful catchy love song with an OPM pop contributed ballad of soul, quiet storm and Latin pop utilizes the piano and folk guitar) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (music video, the video also features Janella's on-screen partner Marlo Mortel) (also from the soundtrack of Janella in Wonderland) #Yakap (Charice) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Only You (composer: Freddie Saturno) #How Can I Not Love You? (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #Strong Enough (Stacie Orrico) (composer: Freddie Saturno and Vehnee Saturno) #I'll Say Goodbye for the Two of Us (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Wherever You Go (Coco Lee) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #Friends 4Ever (composer: Melchora Mabilog) #Unsaid (composer: Marlo Mortel) (music video) - feat. Marlo Mortel #A Part of Me (Roselle Nava) (composer: Christian Martinez) # Ikaw Lamang (Eurika) (original song) (dance craze with the looped guitar riff folk rock, Janella is shown dancing and singing with the backup dancers) (composer: Lito Camo) (music video, the video also feature on-screen partner Andrei Felix) As a grand launch on the Sunday noontime variety show Hey it's Fans Day! on March 23, 2014 where she was a mainstay performer. Janella sang the lead single Yesterday's Love. 'Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes Vo. 2 (under IBC Records on March 31, 2014)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #I Need to Know (Barbie) (theme from Janella in Wonderland) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Janella Salvador #Anna Luna (theme from Anna Luna) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab and Soc Villanueva) - Cherryz Mendoza #Gaya ng Dati (theme from Gaya ng Dati) (composed by Al Termulo) - Jeffrey Hidalgo #Maghihintay Sa'yo (theme from Maghihintay Sa'yo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and arranged by Arnold Buena) - Dingdong Avanzado #Only Me and You (theme from Only Me and You) (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Tito Cayamanda) - Krissy & Ericka #Tasya Fantasya (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Cherryz Mendoza #Love Notes (theme from Love Notes) (composed by Willy Cruz) - David Archuleta #Friends 4Ever (theme from Friends 4Ever) (composed by Melchora Mabilog) - Janella Salvador #Maya Loves Sir Chief (theme from Maya Loves Sir Chief) (composed by Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by Joey de Leon) - Joey de Leon #Pinoy Ang Dating (IBC's TV theme song jingle) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Born to be a Superstar'' #''Janella in Wonderland'' (Janella Salvador) (pink mermaid)) #''Anna Luna'' (Abby Bautista) #''Gaya ng Dati'' (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) #''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (Cristine Reyes) #''Only Me and You'' (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) #''Tasya Fantasya'' #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (Joe D'Mango) #''Friends 4Ever'' (Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno, John Manalo) #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) #''T.O.D.A.S.'' 'Marlo Mortel: Take Me to Your Heart (under IBC Records on July 27, 2014)' A rock music for Marlo in categorizing as soft rock, pop rock, folk, country and alternative rock sound. For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composers: Jascha Richter; Philip Yin) (music video on July 23, 2014) #MOO (My Only One) (original) (composer: Marlo Mortel, arranger: Janno Queyquep) (music video) #Huwag Na Lang Kaya (composer: Medwin Marfil) #Tuloy Pa Rin Ako (alternative rock, punk rock, pop punk and power pop) (composer: Mon Espia) (music video) #Ordinary Song (Marc Velasco) (composer: Marc Velasco) #Bye Bye Na (composers: Ted Reyes, Jeff Antiporda) - feat. Eraserheads (music video) #True (Ryan Cabrera) (composer: Marlo Mortel) #Dapat Malaman Mo (original) (composer: Marlo Mortel) #Roll to Me (composed by MJ Magno) (composer: Kean Cipriano) (music video) #Meron Sagot (original) (composer: Marlo Mortel) #Lovers Moon (Glenn Frey) (composer: Marlo Mortel) 'Janella Salvador: Oh My G!, It's Me Janella (under IBC Records on March 7, 2015)' Oh My G!, It's Me Janella is the second studio album by Filipino singer Janella Salvador, who dubbed as the Asia's Pop Sweetheart, released on March 7, 2015 under IBC Records for physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. The album consists of revivals of 9 foreign and 4 OPM classics, as well as one original dance hits. Janella's album also featured Vehnee Saturno's lovelorn ballads and love songs such as One Hello, People Alone, Music and Me, You Are My Song and People Alone, after Yesterday's Love. Critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande, this whistle register for I Can, Holding Out Hope To You, Lovin' You and Dance with Me. #One Hello (originally by Randy Crawford) (love song with the folk music for acoustic guitar, piano and soft rock) (composer: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Marc Santos) (music video) #Goodbye's Not Forever (originally by Ella May Saison) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #More Than You'll Ever Know (composer: Christian Martinez) #I Can (originally by Donna Cruz) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (words by Edith Gallardo and music by Louie Ocampo, arranger: Paulo Zarate) (music video, featuring Marlo Mortel) #People Alone (originally by Randy Crawford) (composer: Lalo Schifrin) #Love Me Like The First Time (originally by Brenda K. Starr) (composer: Tito Cayamanda) #My Heart Will Go On (originally by Celine Dion) (composer: Louie Ocampo and produced by Jimmy Antiporda) #Forever (originally by Martin Nievera and Regine Velasquez) (soft rock) (composer: Vehnee Saturno and Marlo Mortel) - feat. Marlo Mortel (music video) #Holding Out Hope To You (originally by Michael English) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Freddie Saturno) #Give Thanks (composer: Henry Smith, arranger: Denis Quila) #I Love You Goodbye (originally by Celine Dion) (arranger: Marc Santos) #Lovin' You (Shanice) (feel-good song, with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Melchora Mabilog) (music video) #You Are My Song (originally by Regine Velasquez) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Keep on Movin' (NM) (DDR) (with critical praise and whistle register going to Janella's vocals compared to Ariana Grande) (composer: Tom Taus) (music video) 'Marlo Mortel: An Older Once (under IBC Records released on July 24, 2015)' For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. #Tears in Heaven (Eric Clapton) (composed by Marlo Mortel) (music video) #Reality (Richard Sanderson) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Change the World (Eric Clapton) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Easy (Faith No More) (composer: Lionel Richie) #Aubrey (Bread) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Fixing a Broken Heart (composed by Marlo Mortel) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Longer (Dan Fogelberg) (composed by Marlo Mortel) #Walang Ganon (original) (composer: Marlo Mortel) 'Gabbi Garcia: Gabbi Eurodance (under IBC Records on November 20, 2015)' Gabbi Eurodance is the first studio album by Filipino teen actress Gabbi Garcia who became a singer and dancer. It was released on November 20, 2015 under IBC Records for physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. Gabbi Eurodance is a dance album as Gabbi’s venture in the music industry through the dance and eurodance sound. Gabbi is currently under the management of IBC Taent Center and is regarded as the "Eurodance Princess". Heal My Broken Heart was released on November 22, 2015, on 89 DMZ and YouTube as the album's lead single. Shine was released on February 2, 2016, as the album's second single. #Heal My Broken Heart (Smile.dk) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) (music video) #Wine Red (Tommie Sunshine's Brooklyn Fire Retouch) (composer: Tom Taus) - feat. Somedaydream #My Macho (composer: Jessica Jay) #Shine (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #I Wanna Get Your Heart (Silver Platform U1 Reincarnates w/Lea) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Super Talaga (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Dreamin’ (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #Hand in Hand Toward Eternal Life (INC Christian Music) (original) (composer: Gabbi Garcia) #May I Have This Dance (Marvic Sotto) (euro disco) (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) #Hero (Papaya) (composers: Gabbi Garcia, Melchora Malibog) 'Harana: Breakout (under IBC Records on January 20, 2016)' Members * Joseph Marco * Marlo Mortel * Michael Pangilinan * Bryan Santos Track playlist (the boyband categorizing as P-pop, OPM, pop rock and soft rock sound in a style).: #Seasons in the Sun (Terry Jacks) (composed by Kennard Faraon) (music video) #Kumusta Ka (composed by Rey Valera) #And I (composers: Steve Mac, Wayne Hector, Ali Tennant) - Harana (music video) #Sailing (Christopher Cross) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #I Found the Masterpiece in You (Atlantic Starr) (composed by Tito Cayamanda) #Best of My Love (Eagles) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) #Feelings (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Total Eclipse of the Heart (Westlite) (composed by Christian Martinez) #Sana Naman (Side A) (composed by Jimmy Antiporda) (music video) #Thank You For Being A Friend (Andrew Gold) (composed by Kennard Faraon) 'Gerald Santos: Rebound in the Lovers (under IBC Records on April 7, 2016)' For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #A Million Miles Away (composer: Robert More) (music video) #Kung Matapos Nang Lahat (Louie Heredia) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) #If I Should Love Again (composer: Barry Manilow, arranger: Teddy Katigbak) #Beginning Today (composers: Lisa Diy, Chat Zamora) #Iisang Damdamin (composer: Alex Catedrilla) #A Love To Last A Lifetime (upbeat pop) (composer: Jose Mari Chan) (music video) #Truly (composer: Lionel Richie) #Hold Me (composers: Michael Masser, Linda Creed) - feat. Janella Salvador (music video) #Pag Tumatagal Lalong Tumitibay (composer: Mon Torralba, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Ngayon Kapiling Ka (original) (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) (music video) #I'll Face Tomorrow (composers: Danny Subido, Eddie Nicolas) 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: Jeffrey Sings An OPM Remake (under IBC Records on June 28, 2016)' Jeffrey Hidalgo sings an OPM writters: Rey Valera, Willy Cruz, Ryan Cayabyab and the late George Canseco. #Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Melvin Morallos) #Maging Sino Ka Man (Martin Nievera) (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Homer Cang) #Kahit Maputi Na Ang Buhok Ko (composer: Rey Valera, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Maging Akin Ka Lamang (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Arnold Buena) #Kahit Na (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Marc Santos) (soundtrack from the 2015 movie Habang Kapiling Ka) #Sana'y Maghintay Ang Walang Hanggan (composer: Willy Cruz, arranger: Paulo Zarate) #Araw Gabi (composer: Ryan Caybyab, arranger: Albert Tamayo) (soundtrack from the movie Araw Gabi) (music video) #Kahit Ika'y Panaginip Lang (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Paulo Zarate) #Tunay na Ligaya (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) #Tuwing Umuulan at Kapiling Ka (composer: Ryan Cayabyab, arranger: Albert Tamayo) #Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan? (composer: George Canesco, arranger: Teddy Katigbak) #Ngayon at Kailanman (composer: George Canesco, arranger: Paulo Zarate) 'Hans Mortel: Ako Po Si Duterte (under IBC Records on July 1, 2016)' The novelty album was a reference to the President of the Philippines (Pangulo ng Pilipinas), Rodrigo Duterte since June 30, 2016 at his inauguration. For physical release and digital download on Spotify and iTunes. #I Like to Presidente (Noynoy) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Super SONA (composed by Christian Martinez) #Batang Duterte (parody of Tatlong Bibe) (composed by Christian Martinez) (music video) #Ay Pangulo (composed by Lito Camo) #Bahay Duterte (composed by Christian Matinez) (music video) #Naku Pangu (composed by Lito Camo) #Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (composed by Alemar Neon Constantino Daragosa) #Mr. President (composed by Lito Camo) - feat. Abra #Digong Hotline (composed by Lito Camo) #Pangulong Pula (composed by Christian Martinez) Note: *I Like to Presidente (Duterte) (Cory Aquino as Corazon, Fidel V. Ramos as FVR, Joseph Estrada as Erap, Gloria Macapagal Aroyo as PGMA and Noynoy Aquino III as PNoy) 'Sofia Andres: Sofia the Dance (under IBC Records on September 13, 2016)' #Into Your Heart (Ruffage remix) (Naoki feat. Yasmine) (original) (composer: Raffy Calicdan) #Well Get There (Anne Curtis) (composer: Tom Taus) #Dancing to the Groove (original) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) #Mr. Telefone (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Round and Round (original) (composers: Cholo dela Cruz, Nica del Rosario) #Blah, Blah, Blah (Devotion 2 Music) (composers: Jörgen Elofsson, Steve Mac) #If (DDR) (Dave Aude Remix) (Colette) (original) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) #Best Friends Forever (Bagets) (composer: Tom Taus) - feat. Diego Loyzaga 'Gabbi Garcia: Gabbi Reloaded (under IBC Records on January 24, 2017)' The album contains a revival disco hits from the 1970s and 1980s that will be transformed into eurodance. For physical release and digital download on iTunes, Spotify, Deezer, Guvera, Rdio and Amazon Music. Gabbi is currently under the management of IBC Talent Center and is regarded as the "Eurodance Princess". Gabbi's current school-themed drama television series High School Life is the most-watched daytime program in Philippine TV at present. She is currently dubbed as the Princess of Daytime Drama, the Princess of Philippine TV Series and the Eurodance Princess. #Ain't Nothing Gonna Keep Me From You (composer: Barry Gibb) (70's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) (music video) #Hot Stuff (composers: Pete Bellotte, Harold Faltermeyer, Keith Forsey) (70's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) #Mamma Mia (composers: Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus, Stig Anderson) (70's) (eurodance, techno) #The Boss (composers: Nickolas Ashford & Valerie Simpson) (70's) (eurodance, house) #Take Me Home (composers: Michele Aller, Bob Esty) (70's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance) (music video) #Shine On (composer: George Duke) (80's) (bubblegum dance, europop, techo) #I'm In The Mood for Dancing (composers: Ben Findon, Mike Myers, Bob Puzey) (80's) (eurodance) #Physical (composers: Steve Kipner, Terry Shaddick) (80's) (eurodance, bubblegum dance, techno) #Somebodys Watching Me (composer: Kennedy "Rockwell" Gordy) (80's) - feat. Janella Salvador (eurodance) #I Am What I Am (composer: Jerry Herman) (80's) (eurodance, techno, progressive house) Dominic's current action-fantasy drama television series Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell is the most watched primetime program in Philippine TV at present. He is currently dubbed as the Prince of Primetime Drama, the Prince of Philippine TV Series, and the Prince of Philippine Television. 'Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes 2017 (under IBC Records on May 5, 2017)' Sing-Along to IBC: The Best of IBC TV Themes 2017 (3 drama, 3 fantasy, 1 sports, 4 comedy, 1 reality) #Annaliza (theme from Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) (composer: Rox Santos, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Cherryz Mendoza #Makita Kang Muli (theme from Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell) (composers: Jimmy Antiporda, Cymbee Antiporda) - Marlo Mortel #Eh, Kasi Bata! (theme from Eh, Kasi Bata!) (composer: Rey Magtoto, arranger: Kiko Salazar) - Carleen Sky Aclan and The Mighty Five #Natutulog Ba ang Diyos? (theme from My Little Anghel) (composers: Jose Bartolome, Nonong Buencamino) - Michael Pangilinan #Here I Am Again (theme from High School Life) (composer: Jimmy Antiporda) - Janella Salvador #High School Life (theme from High School Life) (composer: George Canseco) - Gabbi Garcia #Run Like a Warrior (theme from Magic Kamison) (composer: Jon Vera Perez) - Janella Salvador #We Are PBA (theme from PBA) (the theme song of the Philippine Basketball Association) (composer: Jose Villanueva III, arranger: Khalil Refuerzo) - Quest #Iskul Bukol (theme from Iskul Bukol) (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) - Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit #Maya Loves Sir Chief (theme from Maya Loves Sir Chief) (composer: Lito Camo) - Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap #Vic & Leen (theme from Vic & Leen) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #T.O.D.A.S. (theme from T.O.D.A.S.) (composed by Joey de Leon) - Joey de Leon #Born to be a Superstar (theme from Born to be a Superstar) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #Pinoy Ang Dating (IBC's TV theme song jingle) (composer: Marcus Davis) - Anja Aguilar TV theme songs from your favorite IBC-13 shows #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform)) #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (Dominic Roque (superhero)) #''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' #''My Little Anghel'' #''High School Life'' (Gabbi Garcia (school uniform) and Ysabel Ortega (school uniform)) #''Magic Kamison'' (Janella Salvador (fairy)) #''Iskul Bukol'' #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) #''Vic & Leen'' (Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro) #''T.O.D.A.S.'' #''PBA'' #''Born to be a Superstar'' 'Jeffrey Hidalgo: This Song Is For You (under IBC Records on July 13, 2017)' #Pwede Bang Ako Na Lang Ulit? (composer: Jeffrey Cifra) (music video) #Kung Sakali (composer: Vic Sotto) (music video) (soundtrack from the movie Kung Sakali Man) #Dahil Mahal Kita (composer: Manuel Mallillin) #You're My Home (composer: Odette Quesada) #Kay Tagal (composer: Andrei Dionisio) #Sayang (composer: George Canseco) #Binibini (composer: Joseph Langsang, Lucas Paredes) - feat. Hazel Faith dela Cruz (music video) #If You Don’t Want to Fall (composer: Jude Gitamondoc) #Mula Noon, Hanggang Ngayon (composer: Boyet Palisoc) #I'll Take Care of You (composers: Archie Jordan, Glenn Sutton) (music video) #Ikakasal Ka Na (composer: Alex Catedrilla) #Dahil Sinabi Mo (original) (composer: Louie Ocampo) #Mahal Naman Kita (composer: Marizen Yaneza) (music video) (soundtrack from the movie Mahal Naman Kita) #Paano Kita Iibigin (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - feat. Donna Cruz #This Song Is For You (composer: Jude Gitamondoc) (music video) 'Mr. Fu: Mega Meganon (under IBC Records on June 1, 2018)' #Mega Meganon (original) (composer: Lito Camo) #Labo-Labo (original) (composer: Lito Camo) #Saglit Lag Na May Puso (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) #Alas May Ganun (original) (composer: Lito Camo) #Eskwela Kwela (original) (composer: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) #Wacky Wacky (original) (composer: Lito Camo) #Boom Shak-A-Laka (original as a reponse to Apache Indian's Boom Shack-A-Lak) (composer: Lito Camo) #Yugyugan Mo (original) (composer: Christian Martinez) Category:Record label discographies Category:IBC Records